


Warmth and Comfort

by Nebula5030



Series: Winter Ficlets 2019 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lancelot knows, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, baths, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: When Lancelot returned to his room that night, books in hand after a trip to the library, he found something that he wasn’t expecting waiting for him.





	Warmth and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> My sixth ficlet for [Pendragons Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _Cute ficlet: character B warms a towel by a fire so it's all ready for character A when they get out of the tub/shower (because it's winter and it's FREEZING) - and then A just gets wrapped in a warm towel and love_

When Lancelot returned to his room that night, books in hand after a trip to the library, he found something that he wasn’t expecting waiting for him.

“Merlin,” he said, surprised. “I did not know you were here.”

“I had a long day,” Merlin sighed from where he was sitting in Lancelot’s tub, staring at the snow falling past the window. “And you did say I could come and use your bath whenever I want.”

“I did say that,” Lancelot responded, chuckling as he set the books on his table. “And I stand by it.”

He went to the tub and shared a quick kiss with Merlin, before walking towards his wardrobe and asking, “How did work go? I take it not well based on the fact you are here.”

Merlin sighed once more. “Tiring,” he answered. “Arthur managed to attract the attention of a poltergeist, if you can believe it. I had to fight it off in the kitchens.”

“That does not sound fun.”

“It wasn’t!” Merlin exclaimed with a wry laugh. “It kept throwing knives at me. Audrey now thinks that I went in there and was just clumsy again – I almost argued but I decided I didn’t want her to think about _how_ exactly I managed to get knives in the ceiling.”

Lancelot continued to listen as Merlin explained how he fought off the malevolent spirit as he grabbed his large towel from the bottom of the wardrobe, and as he walked over to the fire to hang it in front of it.

Lancelot turned back to see Merlin with his eyes downcast and heavy bagged, and his expression one of complete exhaustion.

His own eyes saddened, before he crossed the room and bent to place a kiss to Merlin’s head.

“Take as long as you need, my love,” he murmured against Merlin’s hair. “I’ll get some work done in the meantime.”

Merlin looked up and smiled, soft. “Thanks, Lancelot.”

Lancelot gave him a smile as well, before he set himself down at the table with his writing set, and opened one of the books he had retrieved from the library.

Lancelot heard the water sloshing, and turned to see Merlin leaning against the side of the tub and watching him. “What are you working on?”

“I am researching Camelot before the Purge,” he said. “If we are going to get magic legalized, we need to be ready to show Arthur how it was used in Camelot before it was eradicated.”

Merlin smiled, his eyes shining. “You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a while afterward, Lancelot in his books and Merlin in his own thoughts, but after some time Lancelot heard movement from the tub once more.

“I think I’m finished,” Merlin said, already pushing himself up.

Within a moment, Lancelot was on his feet, heading to the hearth and grabbing the large towel he had surreptitiously hung there earlier.

It was warm to the touch, and Lancelot smiled softly as he walked to Merlin and held it stretched out in front of him.

Merlin spotted the towel and was taken aback, before he looked up at Lancelot in amused confusion.

“I don’t deserve this,” he said with a self-deprecating laugh as he stepped out of the tub.

But without a word, Lancelot had draped the towel around Merlin’s shoulders and lightly pulled him closer.

“You deserve all of this and more,” Lancelot murmured, wrapping it tighter. “You do so much for all of us – the least I can do is take care of _you.”_

Merlin glanced up then and met Lancelot’s eyes, and they were shining in gratitude. He smiled, watery. _“Thank you,”_ he whispered.

Lancelot smiled, before he closed his eyes and the distance between them.

They spent a couple moments like that, kissing gently and slowly, before Lancelot chuckled and leaned back.

“You are still soaking wet, my love,” he said, looking over Merlin in amusement.

But with a flash of gold in Merlin’s eyes, that problem was quickly remedied.

“I’m keeping this, though,” Merlin said, holding the still warm towel tight around him as he went to grab his clothes. “Maybe we can use ‘instantly warm towels’ as a reason for Arthur to bring magic back.”

Lancelot laughed. “I think we might just have a good argument there.”

And Merlin laughed as well, all signs of his exhaustion gone.


End file.
